Me and you, Kid
by Taylor8387
Summary: Orange is the new black Fan fiction; I dont own any of the characters; all of which belong to the writers of Orange is the New Black. This story is set about 5 years after Pipers release date. She gets sent back in - more to be revealed as chapters progress. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Back again

"Back again, Chapman." The guard laughed.

Piper stood at the entrance to what would be her home, for a long time. She took a breath, and walked inside, with a guard at the left of her and another on the right. It took her a while to adjust to the dim lighting that she had come accustom to when she was first there. O'Neill was standing by the metal detectors and the steel gates, looking at the tops of his shoes.

"Chapman?" He looked as tired as ever, but the sight of Piper coming through the double doors stunned him. "We thought you were gone for good."  
>"Well, things change. Don't they?" Pipers snappy rhetorical question stunned him even more. One of the guards pulled O'Neill to the side and quietly spoke to him, whilst the other guard glared at Piper, as if to say he was ready for her every move.<br>"Just mind out for this one." The guard backed away from O'Neill and took Pipers cuffs off of her wrist and processed her through the front desk at the prison.

Piper was chaperoned onto the van to be taken to the main site and from behind a pair of worn down sunglasses, was the beaming face of Morrello. She smiled.

"Chapman? Is that really you? Remember-"

"I've got it. Thanks." Piper knew what she was about to suggest, and was already bouncing her legs up and down to keep warm. Morrello looked her up and down and turned back to face the steering wheel of the van; but this time, was not accompanied by the wedding magazine. Minutes passed, and a guard approached the van and slid in beside Piper.

"Go. Now." Morrello quickly started the van and sped off.

They arrived at the prison quicker than it would usually take. Piper was pulled off of the van and told to stand still while he got ready to lead her in. Morrello shuffled off into the building quickly, and before long, Nicky, Red, Yoga Jones, and a few more were staring into the eyes of a woman they once knew.

"Hey, hey, Chapman!" Nicky beamed. Piper glared. "Okay, what? Did you take some bitch pills this morning?!" Pipers glare became more intense. The guard beside Piper took one glace around and said, "If you step one foot out of line, I swear to God, you will be taken to the max facility. If it were up to me, you'd be there already." She didn't say a word; it was a silent acceptance. Piper took one look at everyone around her, and walked straight past. Not one word.

Piper turned the corner. Nicky and Morrello exchanged concerned looks, and Red was left puzzled.

"What happened to her?" Morrello sounded sad, "She was so optimistic." A frown appeared on her face.

Alex, who had just strutted out of the cafeteria, caught the last part of the conversation, "What are you all sulking for?" Alex had a grin on her slender face, "And who was that psycho that just glared at you all; not that I didn't think it was funny, I-" Red had to interrupt.

"It was Chapman."

Alex took a step back, and questioned Nicky, "Was it?!" Nicky nodded.

She pushed her glasses back up her nose, and sped off down the corridors to see if she could catch up to Piper.

"Piper!" Alex shouted.  
>"Inmate! No shouting. Do you want a shot?!" Alex jumped at the voice booming at her.<p>

Piper turned and saw the black haired siren. She sped up.

"Piper?!" Alex sped her pace to a 'half-run', and caught her. Alex took her by the arm.

"Stay away from me. F-fucking, stay away. Fuck off Alex." A tear trailed down Pipers face, and Alex let go of her arm. Piper turned to walk away, but Alex was persistent. She pushed her glasses up through her hair, flicked the remaining hair out of her face and put one hand on her hip.

"What the fuck, have I done now?" Alex glared. Piper took one look at her, glared back and pushed Alex into the wall by the side of them, and walked straight past her. Alex got back up, and chased after the blonde. They got to the room where Piper was assigned for the moment and Piper jumped up onto the top bunk of the beds. Alex stood near the entrance to the room, and didn't take her eyes off of her.

"Well?" Alex persisted on and on. Piper didn't even blink. She was too concentrated on the brick wall in front of her; legs folded up to her chin, and arms wrapped round accordingly. Alex went to walk out, when Piper turned her head, and shyly spoke "Stay away from me, Alex Vause."


	2. What happened to you

Piper woke from an unsettling dream, rubbed her swollen eyes and slid off of the side of her bunk. She had missed dinner yesterday, but her didn't really care; as long as she didn't have to see Alex again, she'd be happy never eating again.

She was up earlier than most of the other inmates, so she decided to grab a morning coffee and maybe sit outside, under the little tree - providing it was still there.

The sunrise was beautiful, she took in every moment of it. To everyone else, her humanity seemed as if it had been washed away from her soul; but with every sense that she used, the feelings would flow through her raging mind and calm her. She sat beneath the tree, with the sun, only just poking its way out from behind the hills. She sipped her coffee and read the book that she had clutched so tightly to the side of her.

Before she knew it, the guards were calling everyone for a morning count. Piper sighed, closed her book, sighed again; and made her way inside.

"Right, we're done ladies, its Sunday, so do whatever it is you do on Sundays." The guard had an expressionless face. Piper walked back outside.

She was taking in the fresh air and the sight of the sun, when something caught her eye. She ran over to the fence, and pressed up against it. "The track is open?!" She had so much happiness in her voice. She ran to the entrance, and quickly stripped her coat off and dumped it on the ground, she placed her book firmly on top and set off round and round the track.

"You know, it's weird to spy on someone," A cheeky laugh came from the short, sarcastic woman that was Nicky. She was stood with Alex, who couldn't take her eyes off of the track where Piper was running.

"She won't talk to me. Okay, we haven't really spoken since she got out, but I didn't think she'd want to. Do you think that's what she's angry about?" Nicky shook her head. Alex looked at the floor.

"Aw, is thee Alex Vause getting choked up over Chapman, again?" Nicky nudged Alexs' arm and laughed.

"Fuck you Nicky," Alex said with a grin, "It's just fucking bugging me."Nicky stepped away from Alex, and let her gaze off.

Pipers face was bright red. Gasping for air, she sat down beside her coat and book, about five meters from where Alex was standing. Piper rested her head on the fence behind her, and let her mind wander. Alex could tell that the hard exterior that Piper had put on yesterday was just a rouse. It was covering up something, she just had to figure out what.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." Piper said, without turning her head.

"There was a time when you loved to be close to me, kid." Alex grinned and took a few steps towards Piper. Piper turned her head at her comment, and lifted one eyebrow. She stood up with her belongings, and walked towards her.

"I don't need this Alex. I just can't be near you."

"Just tell me why. I deserve that, at least."

"No Alex. You don't deserve it." Alex was puzzled.

"What don't I deserve?"

"You don't deserve any of this Al. I forgave you for what happened in the trial, years back. But someone else didn't. Okay?" Alex glared into Pipers tear filled eyes. "Look, I've already said too much." Alex put her hands on Pipers shoulders.

"How did you get put back in here? You were on your way to getting your business sorted with Holly?"

"It's Polly."

"Whatever. Still, how did you get back in here?"  
>"I can't say."<p>

Alex gave a puzzled expression and pushed her glasses up her nose, in the signature fashion she always did. Piper stepped back from Alexs' touch, and walked inside. The corridors were full of inmates. Taystee and Poussey were the main people making the noise.

"Yoooo, Chapman!" Taystee shouted. Piper pretended not to hear a word, and carried on down the corridor. It was coming up to lunch time, and Piper didn't want to be around a tonne of people, so she quickly slipped away to her bunk and started to read.

Her story was a romance novel. She loved the way that the characters were just so compatible with each other. Her hunger for books was still the same as usual. In her books, she could go to a world different to the one that she was in, she could laugh and have fun, and not be in an old, shitty prison.

She was awoken from her world, by four of the women that she shared the room with, chattering and laughing as they came in. They each looked at Piper, and got settled on their bunks; still talking, and still laughing. Piper gave up trying to read again. It would be more effort than it was worth. Instead, she got down off of her bunk, and walked out into the cafeteria. It was almost the end of lunch, and Piper quickly snuck in and got some food, and sat at an empty table. It was peaceful and quiet. The only people in there were the golden girls, who barely spoke anyway.

"Next time, I'll just bring my book." Piper smiled into her food and started to eat. When she was finished, she bussed her tray and went back to her bunk room; where there was a new girl, who sat upright on her bunk. She stared at Piper.

"What?" Piper spoke accusingly.

"I just... They're all saying that you've already been in here?" Piper nodded.

"Yeah? So what?"

"The food here, is disgusting. Don't you think?" The woman pulled a weird face and stared at Piper intently.

"Don't let Red hear you say that. She'll have you 'leaving Litchfield in a body bag'" Piper smiled at her well remembered quote, and perched herself on the edge of her bed.

"Is that the scary Russian lady? Y'know, the one who runs the kitchen?" Piper, again, nodded. "She creeps me out." Piper opened her book and started to read. The woman slouched down into her pillow and started to grunt.

"These pillows are terrible." Piper looked up. "And this blanket is so scratchy." Piper exaggerated a blink, and took her pillow from behind her.

"Come here with your pillow" Piper handed her, the older, softer pillow that she was resting on, and received the hard one in return.

"Thank you.. Um.. What's your name?"

"Chapman."

"I'm Smith." She smiled up at Piper; it seemed as if she was waiting for Piper to give her a reaction before she would leave her alone. Piper ignored her and read her book.

It was approaching dinner time and Piper could smell potatoes cooking. She smiled, and quickly remembered her budding admirer who was across the room. 'Please don't follow me' Piper thought to herself. She quickly rose up off of her bunk and made a break for the door.

"Hey, Chapm-" Piper had already slid out of the door before a word could reach Pipers ears.

She made her way to the cafeteria, and lined up for her food. Alex, Nicky and Morrello all joined the queue behind her.

"You alright Pipes?" There was only one person who could call her that name; and she was standing right behind her. Piper nodded and was handed a tray filled with food. Red smiled at her from behind the counter with a concerned expression glazed over the top. She sat at a table, and enjoyed what everyone else had to say.

Dinner came to a fast end, and everyone had to make their way to their bunks.

"Piper?" Alex grabbed Pipers arm, which gave her a de ja vu complex. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah?" Piper responded sharply.

"Has Copra spoken to you?"Alex bluntly asked. Pipers eyes shot to the floor. Piper could never lie to Alex. She could try, with all of her power to lie to her. But Alex would figure it out in one second flat.

"What did he do?!" Alex glared. "What did he do?!" Her voice was getting sharper each time.

Piper didn't want to answer. She knew that Alex would just get herself wound up about it.

"Inmates! Back to your bunk!" Piper sighed with relief.

"Al, I've really got to go. I can't get one shot. Please, I have to go." Alex let go of Pipers arm, which she has unknowingly grabbed hold of.

"I'm so sorry Piper."


	3. Shower time

Monday morning came around, and Piper was wide awake. Finding that safe mental place to sleep, was becoming increasingly difficult. Mental images of what happened were flashing back and forth Pipers mind.

Five am rolled around, and Piper grabbed her stuff and headed down to the showers. She was greeted by the smell of breakfast. After count last night, Piper had avoided Alex. Piper had avoided Alexs' many questions that would inevitably come up in conversation. No one was in the showers when Piper arrived; she likes the 'deserted' feel that it had. It brought her peace of mind. It was relaxing to have a shower; even if it was in a horrible, infested place.

"You should've remembered that I'm in here from 5am, Pipes." Piper jumped out of her skin, almost slipping. She regained her balance and turned to face the beauty that was peaking through the shower curtain.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've had someone be in the same room as me while showering, Al." She turned back round to face the gushing water, and let it wash over her face. Alex embraced the view.

"Silly of me to think, but have you been avoiding me, Miss Chapman?" Alex grinned, but Piper ignored the question.

"How do you get up this early?"

Alex sensed Pipers reluctance to answer her. "It's kind of easy to when you have some meth head snoring next to you." Alex stripped off her clothes, put her glasses on the side and went into the cubicle next to Piper. Piper glanced over and smiled.

"We are going to have to talk about this, sooner or later." Piper shut off the water and ignored Alexs' persistence. She walked out of the cubicle and grabbed her towel. Minutes later, Alex did the same, grabbing her glasses and flicking her wet hair out of her face so she could sit the glasses comfortably on her face.

Alex approached Piper, and got close. She wrapped her hand around Pipers waist and pulled her closer.

"You know, you are going to have to talk to me; without ignoring me or my questions Pipes." Piper stared into her eyes, Alex stared back. "Please, Piper."

Piper dropped her gaze to the floor.

Alex lifted her chin with her finger, and put her nose to Pipers.

"Please." Alex wasn't the type to beg. She was the type to have girls begging her; Piper was extremely aware of this.

"Kubra.. He.. I-I can't Alex!" Piper dropped her face to the floor, and was once again lifted by Alexs' hand.

"Please, maybe I could help?" Piper knew that Alex really wanted to know now.

"I'm in here for murder, Alex. Twelve year sentence." Alex looked shocked.

"Did you kill someone?" Alex removed her hand from Pipers waist in shock.

"Do I look like the kind of person to kill someone?! Alex, really?!" Piper noticed Alexs' caution. "I would never.. I could never.." Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Just.. tell me the rest."

"He told me I you would pay for what you said in court, Alex. He told me that he'd get to you, the one way he knows how." They both knew that way, was through Piper. "He turned up at my house. My work - my business. My gym. Pollys house. Pollys kids school. He followed me." Piper neglected to tell Alex how many times she had to move house because of him.

Alex looked at Piper, eyes full of sympathy, with a tear thrown in.

"He called me, I don't know how many times." Alex was growing impatient. She didn't want to listen to this anymore; but she had to know what happened. "And two months ago, he broke into my house, while I was in."

"Heeeeeeeey not-lesbians!" Nicky burst in. "Isn't it a wonderful morning to be behind bars?" Nicky was smiling and bouncing - not usual behaviour for her.

Alex and Piper stepped back from each other. Piper was relieved. She didn't know how to say the next part of the story without hurting Alex, or angering Alex. They were soon joined by Morrello, Taystee and Poussey, who were all singing tunes in the shower.

Piper got dressed and quickly sped off out of the shower room.

"Chapman!" A guard noticed her walking through the halls. "You've been assigned, one of those junkie meth-heads have been released. Come with me." Piper followed quickly.

They arrived at a cube. One side looked abandoned, and the other looked homely, blanket on the end, books on the side. Piper set out all of her belongings and sat on her bunk. She rested her head on her pillow, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. The truth

Piper was rudely awakened by all the women shouting and yelling across the room. Her new bunkie hadn't shown up yet? Maybe she was still at work, Piper thought. It was almost dinner time, and Piper was really hungry. She made her bed and put her books back, from where they had been knocked over somehow. She was moments away from leaving, when someone greeted her at the entrance to her cube.

"So what, are you trying to find meth now?" Alex said with a great grin on her face.

"I got assigned here. This is my new bunk. What are you doing here?!" Piper spat the words at Alex.

"Calm down, this is my bunk too. Roomie." Her grin grew with every word spoken. "No avoiding me now, eh Pipes?"

Piper glared at Alex.

"I'm only joking, kid. Relax. What's the matter?" Piper relaxed her tensed up body and sat back on her bunk. Alex sat beside her and took her hand to hold in hers. Piper couldn't help but smile.

"I just haven't been feeling right." Piper rested her head on Alexs' shoulder. She started the play with Pipers hair.

"It'll get better. Hey, it has to, you're in a room with me now." Alex did her sarcastic little laugh, Piper just dug her head into Alexs' shoulder, as if to say 'shut up Alex'. Alex smirked.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Why don't you start by telling me the rest?" Alexs' persistence was back. Piper still didn't want to tell Alex. She didn't want to have to chase down every little detail, which she knew Alex would ask for. She didn't want to have to tell Alex that she blamed her for what Kubra did - she didn't want to pin it all on Alex, however much of it was true. If Alex hadn't of named him in her trial, he never would've done this. She didn't want to tell Alex that the reason why she didn't want her anywhere near her, was because she blamed her for everything that had happened. Alex was the reason she was in there, indirectly. Maybe there was a way that Piper could say what she needed to say, and nothing more. Without hurting Alex. Without causing shit between them, again. All these thoughts raced around Pipers head. 'I need more time. I need more time. I need more time!' Piper thought for a way out, but all she could think of was ways to stall Alexs' never ending inevitable questions. But that would have to do for now.

"After dinner, I'm too hungry." Piper got up and offered her hand to Alex. Alex grabbed hold, without any reluctance. "This feels too normal" Piper added. Alex just smiled, and squeezed tighter on Pipers hand.

They got to dinner and were met by a rowdy crowd of women. Nicky and Morrello were sat at a table with everyone, and Red came over to give out her rations to 'her girls'; both Alex and Piper received and yoghurt each.

"Hey, why's she not eating?" Piper noticed Smith sitting at a table alone, without a tray.

Red growled.

"She's one of you Piper." Nicky laughed. "She just doesn't know when to shut up." Piper shot her eyes at Nicky, who just ignored her and kept laughing.

"Come on Red, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Red looked Piper up and down.

"That's the first I've heard you say since you got here, Blondie." Red stood up. "Tell your little friend that she is fucking lucky."

"Chapman to the rescue" Nicky added, and laughed more. Red signalled a small red headed girl to bring a tray of food to Smith; who looked up and smiled at Piper.

"Chapman needs a cape." Nicky thought she was hilarious.

"You know, I could knit her one. Remember those Magenta socks I knitted for..." Morrello quickly shut up.

"Where is Boo?" It would be Piper to not know when to stop talking.

"Boo thought it'd be a good idea to start hitting on the woman who just got out of Max." Alex whispered into Pipers ear. "She was found in the shed with her throat cut." Alex looked saddened by this. Sarcasm was the one feature that Boo had in common with everyone, and now that she wasn't there, you could tell that she was deeply missed. Nicky tried to change the subject by talking about the cape, and how she had found Alex and Piper together in the shower this morning.

Dinner came to an end, and everyone made way to their dorms. Alex and Piper were silent all the way there. Piper laid herself down on her bunk, and Alex slid in behind her.

"Do you think you could tell me the rest now?" Alex whispered.

"You just don't give up do you." Piper rolled her eyes and greeted Alexs hand with her own, and pulled it around her waist.

"He put it in my house, Alex."

"Umm, what?" Alex was confused.

"The body. The fucking body Alex." Tears streamed down Pipers face. "And the gun. I remember it all. Every single... bit. All the blood. The wound. More blood." Piper wiped her face, hoping that there weren't as many tears as she thought.

Alex squeezed Piper tightly. Piper couldn't stop the tears.

Piper cried for at least an hour before she drifted off to sleep in Alexs' arms.

Alex couldn't stop over thinking.

"This is all my fault. Does she think that this is my fault? Of course she does, she's not stupid. She must think I'm a complete dick. How could I let that happen to her? This is my fault. Why would he do this? I'm gonna fucking kill him! Why did this happen to her?! Why couldn't it have been me? I'd rather he just killed me instead. He's taken Pipers life away. I'm. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Him. How could he hurt the woman I love?! I love her?" The last thought was puzzling.

"I love her."

"I love you Piper Chapman. And I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through."

Alex saw Pipers eyelids ruffle.

"I love you too Alex."


	5. Revenge seekers

Alex was the first to wake the next morning. She looked over at Piper in the bed across the room, smiled and slumped back into her uncomfortable pillow and grunted.

She could hear Piper stirring, as if she was having a bad dream. Kicking and moving, Piper jumped and shot her eyes open. Alex sat and watched. Piper felt Alex watching her, and quickly snapped out of her sleepy state. Alex smiled and grabbed her glasses from the cabinet behind her.

"What time is it?" Piper uttered in her now 'more awake' state.

"No idea, it's probably about four? I haven't heard any of the others wake up yet, and none of the guards have come around." Piper nodded and threw her blanket to the very end of her bed and swung herself round to face Alex entirely. With her hands covering her face, Piper thought of the day ahead. For an hour, Piper and Alex sat in their beds, not talking, just thinking.

Does she hate me? She blames me for everything. She must hate me; Alex thought.

I hate her. None of this would've happened if I had never laid eyes on her. But she seems so sincere. I love her; Piper thought. The conflicting images in Pipers head, drove her to stand.

"I'm going to have my shower." Alex was too deep in thought to recognise that Piper was speaking to her. "Alex?" She looked up from her lap.

"Yes? What?"

"I'm going for a shower." Piper grabbed her things and walked out.

The water didn't seem so bad today. Piper was adjusting well to prison life, again. She ran her hands over her body, and held her waist, cradling the scar that was just above her hip. She let the water run over the whole of her, extending her neck so that it would trickle down right to her feet. The relaxation came over her. A mind full of peace. She didn't want to be in this place, but everything about it seemed more homely than ever. She was with the only people that understood her; her Mum, her Dad, Polly or anyone else just couldn't understand. They couldn't understand what Piper was anymore. Or who she was anymore for that matter. Alex, Red, Morrello, and even Nicky understood what could drive a person to landing in prison. But that was only because they were in there with her. Am I a bad person? Piper thought. She let the water gush over her for a few more minutes, running her fingers through her hair and down her front.

She could hear the other women coming in. So many of them she didn't recognise, but it had been forever since she had been locked up. She took her towel from the pole that hung over the shower, and wrapped it around her shivering body.

"You cold Chapman?" Nicky sounded concerned. "Vause could warm you up." Her concern turned to jest. Piper sensed jealousy in her tone and was confused by it. She turned to face Nicky, and smirked, as if to go along with the 'not-so-funny' joke that she made.

It was weird being back here. It was weird being back around the people who she gladly said good-bye to when she left last time. Piper wasn't so sure that she could manage.

With her shower bag in one hand and her soaked towel in the other, after getting dressed, she made her way back to the bunk.

Alex was about to leave for work when Piper threw her towel on the bed.

"Have you not been given a work assignment yet?" Alex shrugged off Pipers distant attitude.

"No, but I think they'll be giving me one soon. I heard the ED programme is up and running again; not like last time. I got stuck in electrical fixing those fucking lamps." The reminder of Piper trying to fix the old, and clearly worn out lamp made them both smile. But Alex could sense that Piper wasn't happy - or the happiest she could be in a building full of criminal, sweaty, snoring, annoying women.

Alex took Pipers hand and placed it on her own waist. She then wrapped her arms around Pipers body and hugged her close to her own.

"Everything will be okay, Pipes. I promise." Piper was in disbelief, and she didn't bother covering it up either. "When we get out of here, we'll be able to live our lives, and never come back."

It was only a few days into Pipers very long, undeserved sentence. The thought of the time she had left made a tear soar down her pale skin.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I shouldn't be in here, Alex." Alex tried to calm Piper by pulling her closer, and succeeded. She pressed her nose against Pipers and stared into her tear-filled eyes.

"I promise. Piper. I promise."

Alex was up to something. How could she say that with such certainty? Piper thought. I'm going to be in her, for a good part of my life. How can she say that it's all going to be okay?! How insensitive?! What is Alex going to do? I can't have her get in trouble and get more time in here. It would be all my fault!

Piper had so much conflict in her, it made her cry, more and more.

Alex brushed the hair out of Pipers face, and touched her quivering lips with her own. Piper felt herself melt into ecstasy. There was only one person that could make her feel this way with such a simple kiss.

"I have to go to work now. Okay? Everything will work out in the end. Remember, I promise." Alex was a woman of her word, no matter what she had done in the past, Piper knew that she kept to her word; but what cost would it come to?


	6. What the fuck!

Piper stayed in her bunk all day, waiting for Alex to get back. She enjoyed being in the dorm room without all the other women crowding and shouting over each other with excitement; I mean, you're in a federal facility. How exciting can life get? She enjoyed the relaxation that would come over her when she was alone. She didn't have to think. She didn't have to work. She didnt have to make small talk with people she hated.

After reading through half of the book, she realised that lunch time had already flown by without her even noticing. She wasn't even hungry. So she didn't really care that much. She sat up from the dented pillow that she had spent the last few hours moulding herself into, and sat on the edge of her bunk, just looking at Alexs' books and belongings. She slowly stood up and wandered over to the bed that Alex used and sat down, resting her head on the surprisingly fluffed up pillow that lay there.

Meanwhile, in the laundry room Alex was folding clothes. Ignoring the fucking stupid things that the other girls would say, casually staring down anyone who would come to close, or even speak to her for that matter. She was thinking.

"So, Vause." Nicky was standing by the dryer. Alex didn't even look up. "Oh I see. Now that your fucking girlfriend has come back, I get fucked over. Is that it?!" Alex still folded clothes, not even the slight suggestion that she heard what Nicky said. Nicky slammed her hands down on the metal table in front of Alex. "Vause!" Alex glared up, and threw what she had in her hand on the table.

"What Nicky! Can't you see I'm fucking busy! You should be at fucking work." Nicky was slightly wavering from side to side. "Are you fucking drunk?!" Alex lowered her tone, knowing that any one of those fucking meth heads would turn Nicky in without a second thought.

"Ohhhh, like you eve-even care, Vause. You have your new t-toy back now, don't you. Like I ever fucking mattered. Like you ever fucking loved me." Nicky was getting louder and louder. Alex grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the back of the dryer so that no one could see them.

"Yes, Pipers back. No, I don't love you Nicky, I love her. And I swear to God, if you fuck with me, or Piper, I will fucking come after you." Alex looked her dead in the eyes, hovering close to her face. Nicky looked at her feet, and looked up at Alex. Her glances switched from Alexs' eyes, to her lips, and back up to her eyes once more, and planted a kiss on Alexs' lips.

"What the fuck, Nicky!?" Alex was angry. "I told you. You mean nothing to me." Alex walked back and started folding clothes.

Back in the dorm, Piper was asleep on Alexs' bunk. Still alone. Still quiet. She started to wake up, she hadn't felt this peaceful in forever, the only thing that would make it better, was if Alex was there to hold her.

It was nearly dinner, when Piper pulled herself up to sit on the edge of Alexs' bunk. Admiring the silence of the room, she stood and peaked out of the doorway to her cube. No one. Nothing. She sat back down, and stared out of the window opposite her cube, sunlight. She hadn't been outside today, as she felt achy and weird.

She heard footsteps, so she quickly switched back to her own bunk. She didn't really pay attention to the sound of the footsteps after that. Not until she found Pennsatucky standing outside of her cube, just leaning on one of the walls.

"Urgh... What the fuck do you want?" Piper wasn't usually so bitchy, to any other inmate, in case she caused trouble, but today, she didn't want to take a sermon from that bitch.

"I was in laundry with your girlfriend today." Tiffany said with her strange accent, that just seemed to piss Piper off. Pipers head shot up.

"Alex. Is she okay?"

"Ohh, it looked like she was more that okay." She laughed. Piper was confused.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for any of your shit. So what do you want." Piper walked towards her, and looked down on her.

"I just thought you'd want to know that I saw Nicky and Alex today. Together. Doing their lesbian thing together." Piper backed away a step or two.

"What?"Pipers tone turned quiet.

"Yeah, maybe you should turn to the way of the lord. Lesbians are wrong. And you should be ashamed, and so should them other two lesbians. I just wanted to tell you, before I told Mr. Healy-"

Piper glared and stepped back towards Pennsatucky.

"I swear, if you tell Mr. Healy, and get them two in trouble - do you remember the Christmas pageant? I'll finish you off this time." Pennsatucky backed away, still locked in Pipers eyes.

All the other ladies stared to come in, back to their cubes before dinner. Tiffany broke the stare down between her and Piper and started to wander off out of the room. She watched Pennsatucky leave, and watched a few of the other women come in. She looked straight down at her feet. She felt like she was going to break down.


	7. How could you?

'What the fuck?!' Piper thought to herself, she started pacing up and down her cube. 'Why the fuck would she say that?! Why would Alex do that to me?!' She couldn't sit down, she was too agitated and angry. She'd only end up putting her fist through the wall - well, trying to anyway. Piper had so many questions buzzing around her head. She didn't even notice Alex come in, sit on her bunk and watch Piper, with a smirk plastered across her face.

Alex reached out and grabbed Pipers arm, and tried to pull her in to sit on her lap for a hug. Piper resisted and instead, went and sat on her own bunk.

She didn't ask to be loved by Alex again. Quite frankly, life would've been easier if Alex didn't exist. But Alex did exist. And Alex did, apparently, love her. And Piper loved her too. But that nagging feeling came back to Piper once again, 'I wouldn't be in here if I had never met Alex Vause.' Piper put her head in her hands.

"Pipes?" Piper loved it when Alex called her that. No one else could say it. Just Alex. If anyone else said it, Piper would act like it was a crime against nature.

Piper started to cry, so naturally, Alex came and sat beside her, pulled her hair back gently from her face, and nuzzled her head into Pipers shoulder, as a way of trying to show her that she was there to comfort her. Alexs' hands started to make patterns on Pipers back, it was a bit relaxing, and made Piper calm down a little.

Piper didn't know what to think. She never had to deal with this before, she thought that Alex was so loyal by the way that she was so territorial over everything that was hers, including Piper. She was so caught up in Alex relaxing her by slowly massaging her back.

Alexs' nose touched Pipers bare skin, which made her jump up out of the bunk and quickly remember why she was so angry before;

"How could you do this to me-" Piper didn't mean to say it. She was hoping to have more time to think over what she was going to say, but it kind of just slipped out.

Alex looked confused.

"What are you on about Piper?" Alex sounded confused.

"You and Nicky. To-today, in the laundry room." Piper started to stutter, trying to hold back the tears.

"Piper. What did you hear? What did you see?"

"Pennsatucky told me. S-she told me that you two kissed. She saw you. You're a fucking cheat. And a fucking liar. How the fuck-? Why the fuck would you do this?" Piper never thought that she'd have to have this argument with Alex.

"I didn-" Piper was too angry to let Alex speak.

"I never thought that you'd do this to me. Why the fuck would you do this to me. I knew that I should've just stayed away from you. I asked you to stay away from me-"

Pipers angry tone was catching the attention of quite a few of the other women who were not so discreetly listening in on Piper and Alex, shaking their heads, whispering and all sorts. Alex noticed all the other women watching.

Alex looked Piper dead in the eyes, grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from angrily pacing around the room.

"Nicky kissed me. I didn't kiss her. And why the fuck would you believe that little fucking meth head anyway!?" Piper felt a little relieved that it was Nicky's fault, and not Alexs'. But that feeling soon turned to anger when she realised that it was Nicky. Piper just thought to herself, 'No wonder she sounded jealous every time they talked about Alex'. Should I believe her? She knew that Pennsatucky loved to fuck with people, and also knew that Alex loved her. A lot.

"Al... I didn't know. I'm sorry.

Piper looked Alex up and down and moved in closer, trying to subtly get Alex to put her arms around her. They were both angry, not exactly at each other, but angry nonetheless. Piper slowly wrapped her arms around Alexs' waist and leaned her head on her shoulder, her hair brushed the side of Alexs' face and tickled a little bit, which made Alex smile slightly.

"I knew you wouldn't do that to me." Piper whispered, just loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Sounded like it." Alex was blunt.

Piper hugged Alex tighter, and started to rock from side to side to try and made Alex smile. No luck. Alex was dead still, staring down at the blonde who had nested in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Piper sounded like she was going to cry again.

"I'm going to fucking kill Pennsatucky. And Nicky. Fucking ergh-"

"Please Alex. You'd just get in trouble." Piper looked up at Alexs' face, smiled and nuzzled her nose into Alexs' chin. Alex tried not to smile, but the more Piper nuzzled, the more a blatant smile appeared. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and pulled her close.

"Just stay with me." Piper stopped, stood up straight and looked into Alexs' dark, hypnotising eyes.

Alex pulled her tight and close to her body, and moved her lips, just barley touching Pipers.

"Always."

She moved in closer and started kissing Piper gently, slowly... romantically. Piper just wanted to feel her skin against her, so she lifted Alexs' shirt at the back, and ran her hands along her soft skin, while still being kissed by the tall, raven haired beauty that she was so addicted to.


End file.
